


Baby Mine

by Webtrinsic



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Dad!Tony, Disney Movies, Father-Son Relationship, First Words, Mommy Issues, Precious Peter Parker, Son!Peter, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, kid!Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 06:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12336993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webtrinsic/pseuds/Webtrinsic
Summary: Tony reflects on his mother with a simple song that reminds him of her. And he'd be damned if he didn't share it with his son.





	Baby Mine

There was one lullaby that Tony enjoyed to sing to his child. A song that so painfully reminded him of his mother.  _Baby Mine._ And as he watched Peter's doe eyes flutter shut at the tune. He knew he'd done something right.

"Goodnight baby," he whispered, placing a soft and tickling kiss on the small head of hair. Before sitting back on his bed, Peter's little crib right beside his own king-sized bed.

Peter wasn't old enough to be on his own, and maybe Tony being Tony. Didn't want to be apart from the little boy who shared his blood.

A small and frail human in this big world, while unable to speak voiced his love and faith in his father with his excited gurgles and his constant clinging. A man he'd have never met if it weren't for the death of his mother and step-father per say.

And Tony wouldn't say he was happy for their deaths, but he was grateful to have the child in his life. And despised the thought of living without the big brown eyes he'd seen in his own childhood photos.

As he laid back in bed, looking up at the ceiling in an attempt to fall asleep. He couldn't help but turn on his side and look over at the sleeping bundle through the gates of the crib. Letting the soft rise and fall of his small chest lull him into slumber.

\---

Tony held the small child in his arms as they sat on the couch, Disney's Dumbo playing on the screen. Peter giggled at the sight of the elephant's big ears, reaching out as if his chubby fingers could actually grab them.

Tony smiled at that, kissing the tiny palms and willing himself not to cry. The movie always got him, and he knew he had to share it with his little boy.

Peter may not be able to talk yet, but as a Stark Tony could see the understanding in his eyes, and how they became impossibly wider as the familiar song started playing. You'd think it would have made him tired, but no. The little boy held to the image of Dumbo's mother rocking him back and forth on her trunk. And the two Starks eyes welled up with tears.

Tony didn't bother with wiping away the tears on his face before looking down at his crying child. He wasn't wailing, just silently crying. Still incredibly captivated by the movie before him.

The small calculating mind wondered, knowing there was no female lead in his life. But the paternal man before him was very much like Dumbo's mom. And no matter how many times he was introduced as Daddy. Peter was sure that he'd rather call his parent mom.

And the little boy wiggled in his father's arms, looking up at his teary face. Chubby hands trying to wipe the waterworks away, while Tony laughed pitifully. Pressing a soft kiss to the boy's head.

"Thank you, baby," he whispered, smiling at his little boy.

"Mama," Peter mumbled, watching as Tony's smile faltered before sighing and nodding. Hugging the child close.

"Yeah, baby," he whispered knowing he wouldn't be mama forever. But the endearment made him feel better, with the thoughts and memories of his mother buzzing in his head. Being called mom was quite the compliment, and if he spent the rest of the movie crying while Peter hugged him, no one else knew.

And something in Tony knew, his mom wherever she was. Was watching.

 


End file.
